


A Future Full of Purpose

by sleep_incarnate



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 05:42:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18230681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleep_incarnate/pseuds/sleep_incarnate
Summary: Heyo all! This is a gift to OhMistakeShiny! Hope you all enjoy!





	A Future Full of Purpose

**Author's Note:**

  * For [OhMistakeShiny](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhMistakeShiny/gifts).



Peace was not something Lucina could say she was used to. For her entire life she had fought against the terror of Grima, often times on the brink of despair. But she had refused to give up. Despite the odds stacked against her, the princess had helped bring peace to the land, even if it was not her own.

While her family had been kept in Ylisse, Lucina herself had become something of a wanderer of the land. Many of her friends had followed her lead, albeit to different lands. Lucina found herself in Valm during her travels. The alluring aura of the Mila Tree begged the princess to come.

Lucina had been to the Tree once before and she would not soon forget it. Perched atop it was the divine dragon, Tiki’s shrine. The air around it was like ambrosia, rejuvenating Lucina with just one quick sniff. During the war, that was the closest she had come to true relaxation. But now was a time of peace, and the princess would not waste time simply gawking at such a divine place of worship. 

“Lady Lucina?” A familiar voice called out as Lucina arrived at the shrine’s entrance. Say’ri, the princess of Chon’sin and caretaker of Naga’s voice stood in the lush opening within, swords at her hips and a small crate in her arms. “I had not received word you were visiting. Has something happened to His Majesty?”

Lucina had forgotten how formal Say'ri was. For all the time they’d fought together during the war, she had always wished she had made time to talk with the Chon’sin princess. “No need to worry, Lady Say'ri. Father is doing well. You could say I simply found myself here without realizing it.”

The princesses stood in silence for a moment while Lucina looked around. A distant snore droned across the grassy clearing. It seemed Lady Tiki hadn’t changed even after a war. “Well come, come!” Say'ri adjusted the crate she held before nodding at Lucina to follow her. “It has been quite some time since Lady Tiki has had such a friendly face.”

“Oh there’s no need, Lady Say'ri!” Lucina waited in the field as contentedness flowed through her body. “Naga’s Voice has more than earned her rest so--”

That got a laugh out of Say'ri it seemed. “Oh I’m more than certain Lady Tiki will not mind a few minutes away from her bed.” The purple clad princess walked onward as Lucina trailed behind. They walked on as silence crept up again, save Tiki’s snoring and the distant chirping of birds.

“I have heard Chon’sin has been improving!” Lucina began, not wanting the eery quiet to last any longer. “You must feel a great pride at such a feat, yes?”

Say'ri seemed to slow down a bit. “Indeed. There have been a few months of hardship, however we have come out of them stronger than before. Your father has been of great aid in that regard, but soon I hope to see Chon’sin able to stand on its own.”

Something within Lucina felt warm all of a sudden. Had Say'ri always been like this and she had just never noticed? “Quite an honorable goal, Lady Say'ri. Still, I’m more than certain Father will insist on giving you aid for as long as he can. It is only fair after you aided the Shepards.”

Say'ri said nothing but simply let out a soft laugh. The warmth in Lucina grew rather quickly at that. The pair stopped in front of an unassuming set of doors. The Chon’sin princess set the crate down and removed what looked to be tea bags and a large pillow. “Lady Tiki’s quarters are just up ahead. Wait here for just a moment.”

While Say'ri went in to wake Tiki up, Lucina took in the shrine’s inner chambers. Even at a glance it was clear how long Say'ri had been the divine dragon’s current protector. The walls were distinctly Valmese, but Chon’Sin decor warmed the cold walls. A small table off to the side caught Lucina’s eye. Incense slowly burned atop the plain, wooden table. Lucina looked closely at the ornate picture frame that rested atop it.

“I have made it a personal mission to not let him be forgotten.”

Lucina looked behind her. Say'ri had returned. “Lady Tiki will be with us shortly. She insisted I do not leave you long.”

“Yen’fay…” Say'ri moved towards the table but trailed off.

A deafening silence filled the room. Lucina’s hand hovered over Say'ri’s shoulder, but fell back to her side. “He was one of the most honorable men I knew.” The Chon’Sin princess held her gaze upon her brother’s image. “If nothing else, I hope that he can live on in history as such.”

“I can understand that.” Lucina suddenly spoke up, her hands balled up at her sides. “My father--my true father…. My only regret leaving that timeline…” Lucina trailed off as she collected her thoughts. “At times I wonder what that world’s history considers him as.”

“You worry far too much, Princess.” Say'ri put a hand on Lucina and smiled. “For all that you’ve gone through I know that fate will reward your efforts, so there is no need to bring about more stress than is necessary.”

Lucina sighed and smiled back at Say’ri. “You’re right… It’s just that I’ve been fighting for so long that to say the war has been won is so….odd.”

“I was like that myself when I helped you and the Shepards. Valm’s conquest made me grow accustomed to a certain mindset.” The calm princess moved to replace the smoking incense. “Assisting and protecting  Lady Tiki has reminded me of peace. To say I was without purpose when the war ended is not far off. My debt to Lady Tiki is one I could never pay back.”

“Mmm…. Hello, Lucina…” A tired voice called from behind. “I do hope you both weren’t kept waiting long.”

Lucina smiled at the Voice of Naga. “Talking with Lady Say’ri seems to make time feel like nothing at all.”

Another yawn came from Tiki while she rubbed her eyes. “How long were you planning to stay, Lucina? I imagine you have business in Ylisse, no?”

“I…” The Ylissean princess opened her mouth to speak, but she had no idea what she would say.

“You are always free to stay and help, Lady Lucina.” Say’ri suddenly spoke up. “Another hand to help me protect Lady Tiki will always be welcome. Knowing your talent with a blade would give me much comfort, I’m sure of it.”

Lucina’s face grew hot again. “I-I see! Well I suppose until I can…think of what comes next for me…” The girl looked to Tiki, then Say’ri. “Lady Say’ri I… I promise only my best for you.”

“I know that you will keep that promise and more, Lady Lucina.” Say’ri turned and moved to the crates she had carried. “Now then, I believe it’s time I truly welcome you, no?”

“I’ll allow it if you at least let me help.” Lucina stayed close to Say’ri and smiled at her now partner. “It feels…nice to work with another. I’m happy to start alongside you, Say’ri.”

Truly, Lucina knew this was the start of something important for her life. Long had she lived with a purpose that she always knew would one day be over. Now she could live on with a new goal in mind, and perhaps even another by her side.


End file.
